Thanksgiving dinner
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Thanksgiving dinner ONESHOT Gabpay


Okay this oneshot isn't very good but i wanted a thanksgiving one lol

Gabriella looked out the car window as they drove down a road that seemed to have no end. There were gorgeous red rocks everywhere. She had no idea that New Mexico was this beautiful. Sharpay never really liked to talk about her life in New Mexico. "Hey you okay?" she hears knocking her out of her thoughts.

Gabriella just nods slowly not being able to hide her nerves. "Its going to be okay baby." Sharpay says reaching for the brunette's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"They're going to hate me when they find out." Gabriella says looking worriedly at the blonde.

"No they won't." she says offering her girlfriend a reassuring smile.

Today was thanksgiving and the girls were going to New Mexico to Sharpay's parents house to have dinner with Sharpay's family. They had met Gabriella numerous times when they would come up to New York to visit Sharpay and they loved her.

As far as they knew though the girls were just friends they had no idea the girls were actually a couple. Sharpay never found the courage to tell her parents that she was gay or that she was dating Gabriella.

Today was going to be different though. Sharpay had just proposed to Gabriella a few days ago on their 2 year anniversary, and she had to tell them now. No backing out this time. She was getting married and her parents deserved to know.

Sharpay pulled her mustang passed the iron gates and pulled up to a huge gorgeous house. Gabriella just stared at it in awe. "This is gorgeous." She says as Sharpay opens up Gabriella's car door, helping her out.

Sharpay just nods before grabbing the brunette's hand dragging her up to the porch. "Okay you ready?" Sharpay asks reaching for the door.

"Wait." She says causing Sharpay to pull back. "Can we maybe tell them after dinner?" she asks hesitantly. "I mean so we can at least maybe have a decent meal?" she asks making Sharpay nod slowly.

"Whatever you want baby." She says leaning down, capturing the brunette's lips with her own.

Gabriella pulls back and looks at the blonde. "What if some one is watching?" Gabriella says only to feel the blonde's lips on hers again.

"My mom and grandma are in the kitchen cooking and my dad, brother, and grandpa are wrapped up in the football game and my cousins are sitting with them wrapped up in a conversation on their latest boyfriends. No one is paying attention to us." She says before kissing the brunette again this time more passionately. "Okay come on." She says opening the door.

Gabriella takes a deep breath before following her girlfriend into the house. As soon as she walks in the aroma of turkey fills her senses. She follows Sharpay into the kitchen where she sees her mom and her grandma cooking. "Hi mom. Nana." She says hugging them both. "Mom you remember Gabriella." She says gesturing to the Latina.

"Oh! Of course!" she says hugging the brunette tightly. "How are you honey?" she asks smiling at the brunette.

"I'm great thank you." She says smiling back trying to hide her nerves.

"This is my nana." Sharpay says with her arms around the older woman. Gabriella smiles looking at them. Gabriella knew that Sharpay was very close with her grandma. She had yet to meet her but she had heard plenty about her.

"Hi its nice to meet you." She says extending her hand out to the older woman. She is shocked when the woman just pulls her into a big hug.

"Okay we're going to go say hi to everyone else." Sharpay says dragging Gabriella out into the living room where all the guys are, like Sharpay said, wrapped up in the football game and her two cousins sitting across the room in a conversation.

"Guys this is Gabriella." She says only getting a few waves before they turn their heads back to the TV.

"Don't mind them they're just really into their football." She says hitting her brother in the back of the head.

"Hey." He says rolling his eyes and turning back to the game.

"Sharpay!" the two girls hear and look over to see the other girls on the other side of the room smiling at them.

"Hey guys this is Gabriella. This is Bailey and Van my cousins." She says making the three girls say hi to one another. "So what are you guys talking about?" Sharpay asks sitting down on the sofa across from them.

"Oh Van's new boyfriend." Bailey says as Sharpay motions for Gabriella to sit beside her.

"Oh I see." Sharpay says as she links her arm with Gabriella's. she couldn't hold her hand or cuddle with her, but she had to do something she couldn't keep her hands off the brunette. So she went with something not so suspicious.

"Yeah he is SO hot." Van says with dreamy eyes making Gabriella and Sharpay giggle. Van was boy crazy. She was always talking about her latest crush or boyfriend.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Bailey asks looking over at Gabriella who had her head on Sharpay's shoulder.

"Uh me? No." she says nervously. Suddenly her hands became very interesting.

"Oh well why-

"So Van tell me more about this hot guy." Sharpay says changing the subject. Gabriella smiles softly at Sharpay giving her a silent thank you and Sharpay just smiles back as Bailey watches the two suspiciously.

"Dinners almost ready." They hear Sharpay's mom yell from the kitchen.

"Come on Gabriella lets go wash up before dinner." Sharpay says standing up. Gabriella just nods and follows her out of the room with Bailey just watching them.

"Hello? Bailey?" Van asks waving her hand in front of Baileys face breaking her from her trance. "What's up?" she asks the brunette sitting next to her.

"Did you notice something weird about them?" she asks referring to Sharpay and Gabriella.

"No?" Van says confused.

"I'm just going to go wash up to." Bailey says, getting up, leaving Van by herself.

"You're doing great." Sharpay says grabbing Gabriella's hands with her own. "They all seem to love you." She says making Gabriella nod.

"Until they find out." She says quietly.

"Hey look at me." Sharpay encourages only to have Gabriella ignore her and continue looking at the tile floor beneath her. Sharpay places her hand under Gabriella's chin making her look up at her. "I don't care if they don't accept it okay? I love you and that won't change so don't worry." Sharpay says making the brunette nod at her.

"I love you too." She replies before puling the blonde close to her, pressing her lips against the blondes.

"Oh my god." Bailey whispers from outside the door. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Yeah she had always had suspicions of her cousin being gay, but actually seeing it was a different story.

"DINNER!" they hear from downstairs causing the two girls to pull apart. Bailey quickly runs back down the stairs before being seen by the girls.

When Gabriella and Sharpay get to the table Sharpay felt eyes on her and looked over at Bailey who quickly put her head down. Sharpay just looked strangely at her before brushing it off and taking her seat next to Gabriella.

After everyone was about finished eating dinner everyone was still sitting at the table too full to move, talking about anything and everything. Bailey had been watching Gabriella and Sharpay through out the entire dinner. They were doing small things that nobody but her even noticed. She even noticed that right now they were holding hands under the table.

"So Sharpay?" her uncle asks looking over at her.

"What?" she asks smiling a bit. He looked like he was about to ask a serious question, but was a little tipsy and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You got a boyfriend?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows at her, making the rest of the table laugh.

"No." she says looking down at her empty plate.

"Are you a lesbian?" he asks making her snap her head up along with Gabriella and Bailey.

"What?" she asks not believing what he had just asked.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding, but come on you haven't had a boyfriend in I don't know how long." He says making the others agree.

"Hey what's for desert?" Bailey asks making the others turn their attention to her.

"Oh right!" Elizabeth, Sharpay's mother, shouts before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Sharpay looks over at Bailey who offers her a small smile. Sharpay just looks at her curiously before realizing that she knows. She then just smiles back before looking back down at her plate.

"Okay desert is here!" Sharpay's mother shouts, carrying in two plates of different kinds of pie.

"Guys I have something to tell you." Sharpay suddenly says making Gabriella look over at her quickly.

"Can't it wait until after I have some of this amazing pie?" Vance says rubbing his hands together eyeing the pie.

"No it can't actually." She says making them all look at her curiously. "Uncle Greg is right." She says making them look at her confused. "I am gay." She says causing their confused faces to turn into hysterical laughing. "I'm serious!" she yells making them laugh harder.

Sharpay just turns to Gabriella who shrugs. She didn't understand why it was so hard for them to believe. Sharpay then grabs Gabriella by the waist pulling her close to her, kissing her with so much passion she almost knocked her over.

A few seconds later the couple pulled apart and were met with confused and shocked faces of Sharpay's family. "We have been dating for 2 years and are now engaged to be married." Sharpay says making them look even more confused.

"Shar honey I don't understand." Vance says looking between the girls.

"Look I didn't tell you looking for your approval. I told you because I thought you guys had the right to know that your daughter was getting married, and you may not accept it but I don't care because I am happier than I have ever been in my entire life." She says looking at her girlfriend who smiled widely at her.

"Honey." Vance says trying to get his daughter to look at him.

"What?" she says looking at the floor. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't stand to see the disappointment in his eyes. He was her daddy and she didn't want to disappoint him, but she had.

"Baby girl look at me." He says making her slowly look at him. "I don't care. All I have ever wanted was for my little princess to be happy and if she makes you happy then who am I to protest?" he asks making her smile at him and run over hugging him tightly. "I love you." He whispers in her ear.

"I love you too daddy." She says before pulling back. "Mom?" she asks looking back at her mom who still looked shocked.

Elizabeth just looks up from her plate that had been very interesting for the last few minutes and looked up at her daughter. "Your happy?" she asks.

"I'm happier than I ever thought I could be." She says as Gabriella wraps her arms around Sharpay's waist.

"Then I'm happy too." She says making Sharpay smile at her. Elizabeth then gets up from her seat and walks over to the girls, hugging them tightly. "You better not hurt her." She says pointing to Gabriella.

"I wouldn't ever I love her too much." Gabriella says making Sharpay kiss the side of her head and hold her closer. Elizabeth just smiles and nods at the girl, happy with her answer.

"So who wants that desert?" Vance says making everyone cheer and start cutting the pie. Sharpay just smiles at Gabriella and pulls her into the living room so they could be alone.

Sharpay sat on the couch and pulled Gabriella onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her waist. "That went well." Gabriella says placing a piece of Sharpay's hair behind her ear.

"Yeah it did." Sharpay replies smiling at her girlfriend. "I love you." She says looking deep into the other girls eyes.

"I love you too baby." Gabriella says, closing the gap between them, pressing her lips against Sharpay's in a heated kiss.

"Okay as hot as two girls making out is. you guys have to stop." Ryan says walking into the living room, the others in tow. Sharpay just rolls her eyes and looks at her blushing girlfriend and smiles at her, holding her closer to her.

"Okay guys everyone come sit down." Elizabeth says motioning for everyone to sit in the living room.

Gabriella just looks at Sharpay confused. "Now is when we go around and we all tell what we are thankful for." she says making Gabriella nod. "I'll start." she says looking at the rest of the group. "I am thankful for having this amazing family who accepts me for who I am. I know most families would have shunned their gay daughter from the family but you guys didn't." she says making them all smile warmly at her. Also I am very thankful for my wonderful and amazing girlfriend." she says placing a kiss on her lips.

Gabriella just smiles at her girlfriend before looking at the rest of the group to see them looking at her expectantly. "My turn?" she asks making them nod. "Okay well I am also thankful for my amazingly beautiful girlfriend, inside and out. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. I love her more than life itself." she says making the blonde kiss her passionately and the rest of the family look at them in awe.

* * *

Okay so yeahh tell me what you thought and the next chapter of my story will be up either tonight or tomorrow! Review please!


End file.
